


Gambling, Sandwiches, and Advice

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Gotham Teen Shenanigans [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cussing, Gambling, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Relationship Advice, Trans Ed Nygma, asexual jervis, betting with sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "Not to brag but..." sent by anonymousHarvey plays poker with his friends and gets some advice on his relationship with Jim.





	Gambling, Sandwiches, and Advice

 

“I bet two PB&J,” He slid the wrapped sandwiches into the middle, with the three ham and mustard, a swiss and turkey, and the eight cucumber mini sandwiches. It had been five weeks since the spray paint incident and Harvey had been successfully avoiding his boyfriend ever since. Being away from him didn’t help stamp down his temper much. If there was something that Harvey could do incredibly well, it was hold a grudge. Oswald raised an eyebrow, it hid in his purple streaked fringe. He rubbed his cards on his skinny jeans before placing them back in front of his studded leather jacket and ripped purple shirt. 

“Someone’s feeling ballsy today,” Oswald remarked, Harvey huffed in response, pulling at the cuffs of his long-sleeved Law & Order t-shirt. “You alright?” 

“It’s Jim.” 

“Ahhh.” the everyone nodded,  that explained pretty much everything.

“Is he being a hypocrite again?” Ed asked, rearranging their hand of cards. They were wearing a jeweled mesh sweater over a neon green tank top. 

“When is Jim Gordon not a hypocrite?” Jervis asked before taking a sip out of his tiny, dainty teacup. He had a mini top red top hat on, it had a brown feather decal. And an Alice in Wonderland themed shirt under a tweed jacket. 

“Fair point.” 

“I just wanted to help him paint that ugly bike of his and he just starts on a rant about me being a vandal and how you’re all delinquent criminals, and how gambling is bad, and that I should stop it.”

“We bet with food,” Oswald said, gesturing towards the pile of sandwiches in the middle. Unimpressed by the ‘morals’ of one Jim Gordon. Who punched a kid unconscious and broke into a teacher’s house to see if his homework had been graded. 

“That’s exactly what I told him, but no, he gets all high and mighty with his ‘holier than thou’ shit. That was like a month ago! I haven’t seen him or talked to him since.” 

“Wow, that bad? …Not to brag, but dating a fellow ‘delinquent’ is fantastic.” Oswald said, pulling Ed closer, planting a kiss on their cheek and ruffling their brown and green curls. Ed immediately flattened their cards against their chest giving a suspicious look to their boyfriend before looking back to Harvey. 

“I second that.” Ed agreed, leaning into their boyfriend. 

“Maybe I should date a ‘delinquent’…” Harvey, Oswald, and Ed turned to look at Jervis, who promptly dropped his --thankfully-- empty teacup.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not into thee!” Jervis looked mortified. There was a beat of silence. “Or  anyone  really…” More silence, then laughter.  

“That’s a funny idea! If J dated!” Harvey laughed. The lone couple snickered. 

“The first date would be real classy: a tea party with biscuits and cake!” Ed teased, pantomiming holding a teacup, their pinky held up. Another burst of laughter started. 

“He’d wear his best silk hat too!” Oswald cackled. Ed and Harvey joined in quickly.

“All of you can fuck off,” Jervis said smiling and rolling his eyes at his friends. It took awhile for the three to quell their laughter. “So, are you gonna finally dump him, or what?” Jervis asked, not attempting to rhyme. The serious atmosphere returned.

“I don’t know...” Harvey put his hand down. So did everyone else. 

“Haha! I win!” Oswald shouted victoriously. He had a royal flush.

“Are you gonna share?” Ed asked, using their big brown puppy eyes to their advantage.

“Maybe... for a kiss.” Harvey and Jervis groaned, rolling their eyes at the kissing couple. Jervis even stuck out his tongue. Harvey smiled, his friends were great, and Jim Gordon wasn’t worth giving them up. No fucking way in hell. Jim would either have to learn to get over the fact that other people did ‘wrong’ things and that Harvey wasn’t gonna abandon his friends for him. Or Jim would have to be let go. That was it.  _ So, which will it be, Jimmy? Will you grow the fuck up or will I have to leave?  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Jervis is not gonna be incestual because ew. 
> 
> Harvey is a dorky kid who looks clean cut but is hiding a rebellious and impulsive nature underneath. Ed is a wannabe punk who is always wearing something sparkly. Oswald is the more intimidating punk. And Jervis looks like a plain old dork.


End file.
